This invention relates generally to processing within a computing environment, and more particularly to the content space representation of physical and software prerequisites of a software application, component or system.
The disciplines involved across activities of software development such as architecture, physical and logical design, interface design, programming and unit test, function verification test, and the project management of all of these activities benefits from a having a complete description of the software under development. Although a complete description of a system under development is ideal, the various individuals involved in the software development process often do not operate at the same level of abstraction. I.e., business users may be able to define the goals of the application, but may not be able to articulate them at the level of detail that a software developer needs in order to complete a project. Similarly, software development experts may understand the application's code, but may not able to provide testers with the information they need to properly build and perform tests.
The disciplines involved across the activities of software development, such as architecture, physical and logical design, interface design, programming and unit testing, function verification testing, and the project management of all of these activities, benefits from a having a complete description of the software under development.